gtafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Emotion 98.3
Emotion 98.3 — радиостанция в Grand Theft Auto: Vice City и в Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, ведущими которой являются Фернандо Мартинес и Лионель Меклиас. Описание На станции играют разные эмоциональные исполнители. Саундтрек радиостанции был доступен как часть издания саундтрека GTA Vice City на CD в виде полного радио со всеми композициями. На радиостанции можно услышать "Crockett Theme" из сериала "Miami VIce", из которого разработчики черпали вдохновение при создании игры. Emotion 98.3 » спонсор гонок Hotring Racer и Bloodring Banger в 1986 году. Плейлист в GTA Vice City * Foreigner - "Waiting for a Girl Like You" (1981) * Kate Bush - "Wow" (1979)* * Squeeze - "Tempted" (1981) * REO Speedwagon - "Keep On Loving You" (1980) * Cutting Crew - "(I Just) Died in Your Arms" (1986) * Roxy Music - "More Than This" (1982) * Toto - "Africa" (1982) * Mr. Mister - "Broken Wings" (1985) * John Waite - "Missing You" (1984) * Jan Hammer - "Crockett's Theme" (1984) * Night Ranger - "Sister Christian" (1983) * Luther Vandross - "Never Too Much" (1981) Плейлист в GTA Vice City Stories * The Motels - "Only the Lonely" (1982) * 10cc - "I'm Not in Love" (1975) * Quarterflash - "Harden My Heart" (1981) * Toto - "Make Believe" (1982) * Elkie Brooks - "Fool If You Think It's Over" (1981) * The Passions - "I'm in Love with a German Film Star" (1981) * Foreigner - "I Want to Know What Love Is" (1984) * The Assembly - "Never Never" (1983) * Pat Benatar - "We Belong" (1984) * The Pretenders - "Private Life" (1980) * Phil Collins - "In the Air Tonight" (1981) * Roxy Music - "Avalon" (1982) * Eddie Money - "Baby Hold On" (1978) * Rainbow - "Stone Cold" (1982) * Giuffria - "Call to the Heart" (1984) * Art of Noise - "Moments in Love" (1984) * Dan Hartman - "I Can Dream About You" (1984) Видео GTA Vice City Трек-лист Файл:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 Foreigner - "Waiting for a Girl Like You" Файл:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 Kate Bush - "Wow" Файл:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 Squeeze - "Tempted" Файл:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 REO Speedwagon - "Keep On Loving You" Файл:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 Cutting Crew - "(I Just) Died in Your Arms" Файл:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 Roxy Music - "More Than This" Файл:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 Toto - "Africa" Файл:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 Mr. Mister - "Broken Wings" Файл:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 John Waite - "Missing You" Файл:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 Jan Hammer - "Crockett's Theme" Файл:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 Night Ranger - "Sister Christian" Файл:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 Luther Vandross - "Never Too Much" Радио полностью Файл:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 (Rev. 1) Full radio centre|thumb|480px Факты * Первые композиции можно услышать в начальных кат-сценах игр GTA Vice City и GTA Vice City Stories. * В GTA Online есть футболка с эмблемой радиостанции, которую можно получить при помощи посылок во время Новогоднего рождества. de:Emotion 98.3 en:Emotion 98.3 es:Emotion 98.3 fr:Emotion 98.3 hu:Emotion 98.3 pl:Emotion 98.3 pt:Emotion 98.3 zh:Emotion 98.3 Категория:Радиостанции Категория:Радиостанции в GTA Vice City Категория:Радиостанции в GTA Vice City Stories Категория:Бизнес Категория:Бизнес в GTA Vice City Категория:Бизнес в GTA Vice City Stories